


Evince

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [445]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony decides to move on to Homeland Security.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/20/2000 for the word [evince](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/20/evince).
> 
> evince  
> To show in a clear manner; to manifest; to make evident; to bring to light.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #152 Ready.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Evince

It was time. Tony had finally accepted another job. He was finally ready to evince his true self and show everyone what they had missed. 

Many agencies had fought over him, but he'd stayed true to NCIS because of Gibbs. Now though, it was time for Tony to move out on his own. Gibbs was as healed as he was going to get.

Ziva and McGee needed a reminder of how good Tony really was. Leaving NCIS to go work at homeland security with Tom Morrow, would finally show how skilled Tony had always been. If they didn't realize how much Tony did with him gone, they would as soon as one of their cases crossed over with homeland.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
